My First Kiss
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Went a little like this. Sorry, couldn't resist. Jote/OC (OFC) Femslash, yuri, etc. One Shot.


Let me just start off by saying that this is very much Alternate Universe to the Fran/OFC or Ashe/OFC ones that I've written, but the same idea that I had for the Viera mating selection thing still applies.

**GenericPageBreak**

I'm not sure what, exactly, caused the change of heart from Jote. Maybe it was something that was said during one of the meetings. Maybe it was the fact that I had gotten hurt looking for Mjrn. I have no idea, but whatever the reason, we were being allowed to stay in the Viera village while my leg healed completely. And, of course, with mostly only eachother for company and nothing to do besides go out and slay a few malboro, our group ended up talking quite a bit. Sometimes about serious things, sometimes about not so serious things and sometimes about things that I really, _really _didn't want to talk about.

"Vaan, I just want you to know how much I hate you." I told my may-as-well-be brother, completely deadpan. He raised his hands, as if in surrender.

"Hey, I know it's frustrating, but you don't need to take your loneliness out on me. I might catch the Forever Alone." My almost brother teased, ducking quickly as I hurled the closest thing I could find at him, which just happened to be a random stick.

"I just... I can't believe you, of all people, have never been kissed yet. I mean, even I've been kissed." Penelo lamented.

"Yeah, like yesterday by Larsa." I shot back, smirking as the pair blushed heavily and looked away, neither confirming nor denying the accusation which I knew to be completely true.

"Don't be jealous, Dragon, I'm sure your prince charming will be coming soon and he'll be every bit as charming as Larsa." Not even the sky pirate refrained from making fun of my lip-virgin status.

"Up yours." I muttered, unable to really fight back when they were _all _against me.

"Hey now, maybe you should all lighten up a little bit." At least the princess is on my side, "After all, her first kiss could be coming sooner than we expect. I'm sure it'll happen sometime soon, maybe even in the next couple of decades!" Or not.

"Ashe, you better hope I don't die on this quest, because if it ends up being your fault that I never have a first kiss, I will personally haunt you forever." Was my only response.

"I'll keep that in mind." The woman replied simply with a smirk. "Now, does anyone want to go explore the Golmore a little more?" The woman stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt. The other five replied with an affirmitive.

"Yeah, sure, I would love to. Oh wait, I can't." I sighed dramatically and fell backwards. "And now you guys are gonna go level up and be so freaking much stronger than me whenever I stop being a cripple." I muttered darkly.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to protect you once you heal, you'll get to play damsel in distress for a while." Vaan teased as the group gathered their equipment. He, of course, had to add as they were walking away, "Maybe if you weren't a lip virgin, you wouldn't end up the delicate maiden." I took joy in the pained cry he gave as I threw another stick at the back of his head, quite accurately, I might add. When they were out of sight, I shook my head and let myself laugh.

"You are not offended by them?" My head snapped in the direction of the voice, but I relaxed quickly. It was Jote. She was fairly cold to the other, but for some reason she acted a little warmer towards me, especially when we were alone. As I said before, I'm not sure why, exactly, she acts like that around me specifically and I haven't been able to convince Fran to tell me, though I'm sure she knows, but I won't complain about it.

"Nah, they're just joking. It's a little embarrassing and I really wish Vaan hadn't brought it up but, hey, I'll get him back pretty soon, somehow." I shrugged as the Viera lightly kneeled down next to me.

"Good. The two of you are as brother and sister, are you not?" The Viera asked, staring at me with a piercing gaze that I was just starting to get used to.

"Yeah, him and me and Penelo grew up together and we've kind of been our own little family, since we were all orphaned street rats by age nine." She nodded politely and I shrugged, for lack of anything else to do.

"You know, you could always prove them wrong." I raised an eyebrow at the woman, not sure what she meant.

"About their teasing. Or, should I say, correct what they are teasing you about." She clarified.

"What, you mean kiss someone?" I asked, then shrugged and looked off in the direction that the group had gone. "Yeah, I actually thought about that, but you know, they're all kind of like a family to me, so I couldn't kiss any of them, and you know none of the Vieras would kiss me, a _hume,_ in a million years, so..." I trailed off.

"I wouldn't be so certain." The she murmered and I felt a slender finger guide my face back to face her. Before I could respond, I felt a gentle brush against my lips, immediately stopping all logical thought for a moment as my brain registered what happened.

"Um... Uh, er..." I stuttered incoherently for several minutes, my face definitely red as a beet while the Viera watched me.

"There, now when they come back to tease you, their insults will be invalid." Amusement coloured her tone as she stroked my hair, both condescendingly and fondly, and then she disappeared into her village a suddenly as she had appeared. Several seconds later, my brain finally kicked back into gear.

"Did that... Did that actually just happen..?"

**GenericPageBreakTextLine**

So, yeah, My First Kiss went a little like this ended up being a little bit shorter than I orginially intended, but hey, I also intended to finish is in like September and it's November, so sometimes things don't go according to plan. Hope you enjoyed, my lovelies, and as always, feedback is appreciated but never required.


End file.
